


Cherry flavored

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, edelstance, edible clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Constance uses one of her new spells to try something new with her wife Edelgard: edible tights.This is a fic to celebrate reaching 1,300 followers on twitter, and was voted on by a poll there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Cherry flavored

**Author's Note:**

> Edelstance fic for the followers special! This one's a bit shorter than the fics I usually do for followers special, but it's mainly because this idea for edible tights has been on my mind for a long time...and since it's mainly pure smut, there wasn't much else to attach to it!  
> I may do a longer edelstance fic in the future tho, but considering that I'm super busy atm...we'll see!

“Eat.”

As she heard Edelgard, Constance snapped back into reality. Her Edelgard was sprawled on the bed, showing herself off to her...wearing nothing but her bright red tights from her time at the Academy. She wore nothing else, being completely naked from the waist up and not even wearing any undergarments under the tights.  
Constance was kneeling at the foot of her bed, just gazing upon her body, from her head to her toes as she studied her wife...until her Edelgard’s voice brought her attention to her face again.

“Constance” Edelgard called out again, “I told you to eat.”

Slowly, Constance crawled up to her. She laid herself on top of Edelgard, cupping her face and gently kissing her wife’s lips.

“Constance-” Edelgard started to call again in between kisses, but her wife ignored her as she kept kissing her.

Until Constance stopped, locking her eyes with Edelgard’s.

“I know what you desire” Constance started, as Edelgard listened, “and I desire it too. But I needed to feel your lips on mine first. I need to love you first, before I-”

A gentle peck over the tip of her nose interrupted Constance.

“I’m sorry, my love” Edelgard softly cooed, “please...just take your time.”

A few words thanking Edelgard escaped Constance’s lips, before Constance kissed her again. She moved to kiss Edelgard’s neck, and her jaw, and her cheeks...before moving down again, to the valley of her breasts...but instead of going further, Constance’s kisses died out. And Edelgard knew her wife well enough to know what her gestures meant.  
Her sweet and gentle face gained stern features once again.  
Edelgard sat up, reclining her back on the pillows behind her. She looked down at Constance, who stared up at her expectantly.

“Constance” Edelgard warned her, in the tone of voice that she used in battle, as Emperor, “I will not repeat my order. Eat. Now.”

“Y-yes, Your Majesty” Constance half stuttered, before nestling herself in between Edelgard’s legs.

As she lowered herself, she felt Edelgard’s hand rest over her head, firmly holding her in place. She didn’t even need to hear another word from her wife to know that she was getting impatient.  
Teasingly slowly, Constance gave her a single lick over her folds. She could taste the pleasant cherry flavor of her tights, and she was thankful that her spell had worked. Her wife, on the other hand, squirmed at the touch, getting more desperate and impatient.  
She tugged on Constance’s hair a bit harder, making her return to her core.

“Don’t be a brat, Constance” Edelgard purred, “give me what I want. I know you love the taste…”

Another stroke of her tongue over Edelgard’s core came as her answer.  
Constance wanted to tease her more, but she did enjoy the taste too much.  
The now edible tights melted in her mouth like candy, in a sweet mixture of cherry with Edelgard’s taste. It almost drove Constance insane with the exquisite flavour.  
And, of course, hearing her wife try to hold her breath and her moans only made everything a lot more delicious.  
Constance kept eating, tearing bits and pieces off of Edelgard’s tights with her teeth and eating them, until she was licking Edelgard’s bare sex. The taste of cherry still lingered in her mouth as she ate her wife out, only to slowly be replaced with Edelgard’s taste instead.  
Constance wanted to eat more of the tights that surrounded her sex, but Edelgard’s hand only pulled her deeper into her.  
Constance’s tongue lapped around, as her mouth was buried in between Edelgard’s legs. She made her Emperor moan, and shake, until she finally cried out in her released.

“Constance!” she heard Edelgard scream, when her tongue hit a particularly sweet spot inside Edelgard.

Both her hands fell over Constance’s head, pulling her closer as Edelgard’s walls clenched and the Emperor came in all her glory. She left Constance’s face an absolute mess of her wetness, and slumped back down on the bed to recover her breath.  
Yet as her wife fell back, Constance could only stare proudly at her work;  
There was a huge hole in Edelgard’s red tights, one that Constance had teared with her own teeth and that allowed access to Edelgard’s wet sex, which now dripped with her wetness.  
Unable to resist, Constance bent down again, again to taste her.  
She licked Edelgard again, cleaning her thigh off of a bit of wetness that dripped down. And immediately Edelgard froze, letting out a quiet and surprised gasp that she had failed to suppress.

“Constance-” Edelgard tried to warn her, but her words fell upon deaf ears.

Constance was just too focused on the results of her magical experiment.  
Slowly, she licked up Edelgard’s wetness again, cleaning her lower half up as Edelgard stared down with lust. Then, with Edelgard’s taste in her mouth, Constance ran her tongue over bits of her wife’s tights that still remained.  
She moved to one of her inner thighs, gently biting down before biting a chunk of her tights and ripping it away from Edelgard.  
Edelgard was getting excited again, ready for another round as she saw Constance chew and swallow.  
And then Constance dipped down again, eating more and leaving her thigh more exposed…  
It was so erotic that it left Edelgard more and more excited...until Constance took her fourth bite out of her tights, and ate it, and leaned down for yet another while leaving her wife’s sex untouched.  
Edelgard could only sigh in disappointment.

“Really, Constance?”

“I’m hungry!” Constance sighed, after swallowing another bit, “besides, it tastes very good! It was my best spell yet, no doubt! I’m sure this one will be a hit on more adult oriented markets!”

Even if she was disappointed that her wife hadn’t touched her more, Edelgard couldn’t help a laugh that made Constance huff about the potential in selling her spell. But she softened upon hearing Edelgard’s sweet laugh, and she rose up again to kiss her again.

“It was still so enjoyable” Edelgard softly murmured, as she grabbed Constance and gently guided her to sit on her lap.

“Perhaps next time I could use the spell on my own undergarments?” Constance purred, as Edelgard cringed slightly.

“Not that I don’t trust you, my love...but your spells can...fail, sometimes” Edelgard started, but Constance interrupted;

“That was one time! One! And my spell to make someone hypersensitive never failed again after that!”

“No, it never failed again” Edelgard softly laughed, “but I can still feel the sensation of invisible ants crawling all over my skin to this very day...and if it hadn’t been for Manuela fixing it quickly, Hubert could’ve taken one of your fingers for that-”

Constance laughed. Edelgard laughed. They fell back on the bed, holding each other close as they chatted and shared sweet kisses, and as both agreed to throw away the rest of Edelgard’s ruined and half eaten tights. Constance protested slightly, but when her wife whispered in her ear that she would love to eat her out without flavors attached, to feel how delicious her real taste was, she had no trouble in dropping her ideas about fruit flavored edible undergarments.


End file.
